The present invention relates to a process for coating a flexible support which is preferably made of textile, paper, polyvinyl chloride, polyester, polypropylene, polyamide, polyethylene, polyurethane, nonwoven glass fiber fabrics or polyethylene terephthalate, with a liquid silicone composition that is crosslinkable via condensation reactions.